Crossroad
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Tatsuya no deseaba salir de nuevo debido a los tratos que recibía de todos a su alrededor. A pesar de todas las medidas tomadas para hacer su vida de lo más normal ¿de qué servía si todos sabían que era un strain? / Historia para la K Rarepair Week
1. Te encontré

¡Hola a todos~!  
Hoy publico esta historia que he tenido en el abandono total desde... ¿que terminó el anime? Y bien, se lo escribí a mi estimada **Kuross** con la promesa de darle más FushiEno al fandom ‹3 Ahora que rompí mi bloqueo con la K Rarepair Week aproveché para rescatarlo (?)  
Tengo publicada otra historia de esta pareja, pero aquí les presento la primera que escribí de ellos x3  
Enjoy!  
 **Day Six: Powers**

 **-x-**

 **Te encontré**

Desde mi nacimiento, nunca he sido normal del todo; mis padres lo descubrieron apenas abrí mis ojos.

Fui registrado ante la ley como un strain, siendo ese el principio de todo.

"No peligroso." Esa era la leyenda que acompañaba a mi registro pero ¿de qué servía al final? Las personas, con tan solo saber lo que era, se alejaban de mí. En balde tener la pulsera que suprimía mis poderes desde pequeño, llevarla día y noche, sin siquiera tener el poder de decisión sobre si llevarla o no.

Ni siquiera sé cuáles son mis poderes.

Escuchaba a mis padres discutir todas las noches por mi culpa. "Nunca podrá llevar una vida normal", era lo que siempre escuchaba decir a mi madre entre sollozos.

Con el tiempo me volví retraído, pudiendo ser quien yo mismo tan solo por la red, donde no era necesario que todos supieran sobre mi condición o mi apariencia. Con el tiempo me acostumbré a no salir de casa, después de todo, cualquier cosa que deseara saber se encontraba ya en libros o en internet ¿quién necesitaba la escuela?

Así fue como llegué a mis dieciocho años, aislado de la sociedad y convertido en un completo geek.

A pesar de mi torpeza social cuando necesitaba tratar con alguien en persona, podía expresarme como deseara en la red. Hablaba con muchas personas de diferentes partes del país, llegué a encontrar muchos grupos donde podía hablar libremente de mi pasión por los cómics americanos, me parecía raro que muchos siguieran las publicaciones en inglés ya que no era muy común por mi zona que manejaran bien otro idioma; también encontré foros donde discutir sobre las últimas innovaciones tecnológicas, si pudiera, me gustaría poder crear algo así.

Entre tantas personas, había una en especial. Al principio me extrañó que me buscara tanto para conversar pero, una vez comencé a responderle con mayor frecuencia, perdí la noción sobre en qué momento se volvió tan cotidiano el hablar con él por horas.

"Conozcámonos en persona."

Mis manos temblaron ante la proposición.

Miré la pantalla por varios minutos sin estar seguro de qué responderle, el problema era que sí deseaba verlo en persona, pero tenía miedo de no ser lo que esperaba. Era la única persona que podía considerar importante para mí, alguien que me había brindado su amistad a pesar de que fuera un strain. Sí, se lo había dicho ¿y saben? No le importó en lo absoluto.

No fue hasta días después que me decidí a responderle.

"Me encantaría."

De haber sabido lo que me esperaba el día de aquel encuentro, no lo habría creído.

"Fuente del parque Shizume a las 19:00, no llegues tarde."

Saqué mi PSP para matar el tiempo, aún faltaban cerca de diez minutos para la hora acordada y me incomodaba bastante el sentirme observado por todos. A pesar de que me aseguré de cubrir mi pulsera con la manga de mi sudadera, no podía dejar de pensar que todos murmuraban sobre mí.

— ¿Enomoto?

Quedé estático ante el llamado.

— ¿Vas a hacer que no me conoces? –soltó con sorna.

Cuando levanté la vista quedé asombrado ante la imagen frente a mí.

— ¿Fushimi?

Entonces fue él quien parecía algo desconcertado al encontrarse cara a cara conmigo.

—Se va a escuchar muy tonto ahora pero, juro que te imaginaba del estilo de Howard–dije sin más rodeos.

—Y yo creí que vería a Leonard II–rió, siguiéndome la corriente.

La tensión que sentía se había disipado en cuanto le vi sonreír, no recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había hecho estando conmigo.

Estuvimos merodeando por horas en la ciudad, deteniéndonos solo para observar las vitrinas de las tiendas de videojuegos que se nos atravesaran. Fushimi tenía un tono de voz muy particular, era bastante relajada y casi no cambiaba su volumen, por alguna razón, me había imaginado que sería más firme y seria.

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos? –pregunté al no reconocer las calles por las que me guiaba.

—Te dije que te quitaría esa cosa ¿no? Vamos a donde no nos vean.

Casi de manera inconsciente, coloqué mi mano sobre mi muñeca ¿lo decía en serio?

Ya había oscurecido bastante y mientras más caminábamos, más solas se encontraban las calles. Fushimi seguía hablándome, como si intentara tranquilizar mi nerviosismo por el tétrico ambiente. Entonces de repente se detuvo, observando a la derecha del camino.

—Aquí está bien.

Me hizo un ademán con la cabeza, indicándome que lo siguiera dentro de un callejón; sentí mi corazón acelerarse al distinguir el brillo en los ojos de un gato tras uno de los contenedores de basura ¿desde cuándo la vida real me ponía más alerta que jugar Silent Hill?

—Dame tu mano–me pidió, extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Aún dudoso, alcé la manga que ocultaba mi inhibidor, colocando mi muñeca sobre la palma de Fushimi. Entonces sacó unos pequeños discos de metal de su bolsillo —parecían mentitas—, y los colocó sobre la pulsera; curiosamente, esas cosas se pegaron como si fueran imanes. Después de unos segundos escuché un ligero "bip" proveniente de dichos discos y enseguida una luz azul emanó de cada uno de ellos.

— ¿Qué es esto? –pregunté con curiosidad.

—Ahora lo verás.

Fushimi sacó un pequeño interruptor de su bolsillo, apenas y llegaba al tamaño de un encendedor, entonces me pidió que mantuviera mi brazo estirado hacia él y que no viera fijamente aquellas luces azules.

Escuché un sonido eléctrico, como un montón de cables de alta tensión. Había cerrado mis ojos por inercia, para cuando regresé la vista algo había cambiado.

Nada sujetaba mi muñeca.

Observé incrédulo la pulsera partida por la mitad en el suelo, alternando la mirada a mi brazo, ahora libre.

Fushimi me observaba con una sonrisa satisfactoria, creo que no estaba muy seguro de que, lo que fuera que hizo para quitarme esa cosa, funcionara.

Entonces sentí algo extraño; era una sensación desconocida que recorría todo mi cuerpo, yendo desde la punta de mis dedos hasta mi pecho, como un hormigueo combinado con algo más, algo que desconocía.

— ¿Hay algo diferente? –preguntó Fushimi acercándose a mí.

—No lo sé… —respondí algo asustado por lo que pasaba con mi cuerpo.

Un estruendoso trueno acompañado de un rayo que iluminó el cielo nos hizo mirar hacia él.

Lluvia.

—Será mejor que busquemos dónde… —Fushimi cortó su frase mientras me miraba con una expresión que no sabría cómo describir.

Pensé que algo en mi físico podría haber cambiado por ya no traer el inhibidor pero, entonces me percaté de que ya había comenzado a llover y él comenzaba a empaparse debido a ello, mientras que yo seguía seco a pesar de estar frente a él.

Seguí la mirada de Fushimi hacia encima de mi cabeza, encontrándome con una especie manta muy delgada que emanaba una tenue luz anaranjada. En cuanto intenté tocarla, mis dedos la atravesaron como si fuera un holograma ¡claro, eso era! ¡Un holograma!

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Fushimi? –pregunté, impresionado porque hubiera logrado que eso pudiera parar el paso de algo físico, como la lluvia.

—Creo... que lo hiciste tú–respondió con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡¿Yo?! Pero… ¿cómo?

—Ese es tu poder, parece ser un tipo de barrera o algo por el estilo.

—Barrera… —Repetí con voz suave y volví mi vista hacia él, estaba completamente empapado.

En el momento en que parecía que comenzaría a llover, pensé que habría sido bueno hacerle caso al pronóstico del clima y haber traído algo con qué cubrirme para no mojarme.

— ¡Vamos a donde puedas cubrirte!

De repente la lluvia se detuvo.

—No creo que sea necesario–respondió, señalando encima de nosotros.

La barrera que me cubría se había extendido hasta donde se encontraba él.

Miré sorprendido la suave luz naranja que emanaba de la barrera, ahora iluminaba el callejón como si se tratara de un atardecer.

—Lo siento por esto, Eno.

— ¿Eh?

Fushimi acercó su mano hasta mi cuello. De pronto, sentí como si todo mi cuerpo me pesara, se volvió difícil mantenerme de pie, por lo que él me sostuvo cuando estuve a punto de desvanecerme. Él dejó caer algo y pude sentir la lluvia caer sobre ambos.

Lo último que vi fue una jeringa vacía tirada en el piso.

Para cuando desperté ya me encontraba en ésta fría habitación, con conexiones comprobando mis signos vitales y sin tener fuerza para moverme ni un poco. Todo era tan blanco que me deslumbraba cada vez que despertaba, el hartante sonido de las máquinas a mi alrededor me provocaba migraña después de algunas horas, sentía que el goteo del suero me volvía loco por las noches…

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí y, por más que lo intenté a diario, no pude ver de nuevo aquel tenue atardecer.

 **-x-**

En verdad, no tengo idea de cómo clasificar esta historia, así que quizá cambie una vez sube el siguiente capítulo, no sé (?)  
Si alguien se pregunta dónde quedó el amor, déjenme decirles que yo también me lo cuestiono orz  
¡Gracias por leer! (^o^)/


	2. Indefenso

... Is someone there?

¡Sorpresaaaa! 8'D

¿Se acuerdan de una de las parejas más bonitas del fandom? ¡Pues regresó en forma de fichas! (?)

Nos leemos en las notas del final ¡disfruten el capítulo!

 **-x-**

 **Indefenso**

Mis padres formaban parte de una organización muy exclusiva dedicada a la investigación. Nunca me había preocupado en saber qué era exactamente lo que hacían allí, aunque por lo que comentaban, deduje que ahí se desarrollaban los artefactos utilizados para controlar a los _strains_ ; además, tenía entendido que estaban bajo órdenes directas del Primer Ministro.

Gracias a sus contactos no fue difícil encontrar un lugar para mí.

" _Será solo mientras se abre una vacante en los rangos más altos."_ Me dijeron con seguridad ¿acaso no saldría lo mismo que subir de puesto por mí mismo? Después de todo, no era tanta ciencia para mí.

Mentiría si no aceptara que la tarea que me asignaron en mi primer día me pareció por demás extraña. Me dieron acceso a la base de datos del gobierno, donde me presentaban los registros de todos los _strain_ de la ciudad. Cada un uno de ellos entraba en tres distintas categorías: No peligroso, Bajo vigilancia, Peligroso; y dentro de ellas se desglosaban aún más subcategorías referentes a los poderes que poseían.

" _Se te pedirá investigues a los individuos de cierto grupo para saber cuál es el más adecuado."_

 _Aburrido_. Eso fue lo primero que pensé.

Fue entonces que me mostraron el procedimiento para recaudar información. Habían desarrollado un programa capaz de _hacerse pasar por una persona_ ; es decir, podía mantener una conversación con un ser humano basado en las tantas conversaciones que tenían lugar en la red, con el objetivo de procesar palabras y oraciones clave que pudieran ayudar a reducir el número de candidatos. Era entonces que yo entraría en el proceso para, básicamente, buscar _strains_ a los que nadie extrañaría si llegasen a desaparecer.

No necesité preguntar para saber lo que harían con el individuo que considerara como el mejor partido.

Mis instrucciones no variaron mucho con el paso del tiempo, la gran mayoría de los candidatos eran destinados a los laboratorios donde los usaban como conejillos de indias para diversos tipos de inhibidores, no me extrañó el que existieran laboratorios restringidos, incluso al mismo personal. Estaba de sobra el comentar que el gobierno los tomaba como una amenaza, simplemente el hecho de que personas comunes y corrientes tuvieran poderes que llegaban a superar cualquier arma inventada hasta ahora era objeto de preocupación.

Meses más tarde fui mandado a llamar por mi supervisor.

Pensé que me reñiría por haberme descubierto infiltrándome en la base de datos desde mi computadora personal, o por haber clonado el programa que "conversaba" con los _strains_ , había estado trabajando en varias modificaciones que lo hicieran más creíble y ayudara a filtrar a los candidatos con mayor efectividad, después de todo ¿no era yo quien debía leer todas sus estupideces? Mientras menos tuviera que ver de forma innecesaria, más me beneficiaría tanto a mí como a ellos. Para mi sorpresa, mi llamado no tenía ni una pizca que ver con lo que pensaba.

" _Implementaremos un programa piloto donde necesitamos que localices strains con cierta característica en particular."_ Por supuesto me extrañé por las nuevas órdenes ¿ahora no importaba si tenían familia o llevaban su vida de la forma más normal que podían? ¿Acaso no llamarían mucho la atención esas desapariciones?

Por lo que pude averiguar en " _los archivos a los que no debería tener acceso"_ , el rumbo de las investigaciones estaba yendo por un nuevo y peligroso camino: querían reproducir la mutación para usarlo como armas para el ejército y para protección de figuras públicas.

¿Por qué no me sorprendía que llegaran hasta este punto?

Para el primer experimento debía encontrar _strains_ con poderes que sirvieran para protección física. Recordaba haber encontrado antes a algunos cuyo poder les permitía hacer su piel resistente a golpes muy fuertes, pero no había dado con ninguno que pudiera detener una bala, por ejemplo; y esa era la principal característica que me habían pedido en esta ocasión. Existían otros capaces de crear campos de fuerza por algunos segundos, pero precisamente por ese pequeño detalle debía descartarlos.

Estaba a punto de mandar todo al carajo y explicarles a mis superiores que el _strain_ que querían simplemente no existía cuando, en un intento desesperado por encontrar alguien que cumpliera con al menos la mayoría de los requisitos, di con un registro de hacía casi veinte años que podría ser la persona que buscaba.

La mutación que activa los poderes de los _strain_ difiere de persona a persona, habiendo casos donde incluso descubrían sus poderes hasta muy avanzada edad, era verdaderamente raro que éstos se mostraran dentro de los primeros tres años de vida.

Entre esas excepciones se encontraba mi descubrimiento: minutos después de haber nacido, se registró un bebé que creó una especie de cápsula a su alrededor, simulando su saco amniótico; éste era débil e inestable, por lo que no se tuvo mayor problema en atenderlo y después notificarlo. A partir de su nacimiento ha llevado un inhibidor, impidiéndole saber siquiera cuál era su habilidad.

Desde un principio me pareció que algo no cuadraba en todo esto ¿por qué impedirle usar sus poderes si no representaba ningún peligro? Su mismo registro lo catalogaba como _indefenso_.

Necesitaba investigarlo más a fondo.

Por primera vez, descarté el uso del programa para contactarlo. De acuerdo a los registros de su dirección IP, pasaba la mayoría de la jornada conectado en foros y probando sus habilidades en sitios restringidos; encontré artículos y documentos robados en su computador, todo sobre un solo tema: distintos tipos de inhibidores para _strains_ y su composición. Tras una búsqueda rápida, me di cuenta que no había hablado con nadie sobre su condición de _strain_ ; además, ocultaba toda información personal y evadía cualquier tipo de contacto que involucrara mostrarse en persona.

Conocía varios de los videojuegos que parecían gustarle, pero fue una sorpresa que al principio se mostrara tan distante. Tampoco era un experto en el tema, pero era por estas cosas que prefería limitar mi contacto con otras personas ¿por qué era tan difícil? Se suponía que todo sería más rápido al conocer sus intereses, pero el chico no hacía más que cortarme las conversaciones de tajo.

En mi hartazgo, un día fui directo al tema de los inhibidores, si no lo enganchaba con eso, no tenía idea de con qué más hacerlo. Ese chico, Enomoto, era muy fácil de leer. Odiaba lo que era y el cómo era tratado por eso.

Para mi fortuna, di en el blanco.

Inventé algo sobre que conocía a un técnico que trabajaba en la fabricación de los inhibidores y que, por interés propio, había aprendido algo de ello. Sus dudas sobre el funcionamiento y efectividad me daba a entender que por fin había mordido el anzuelo.

" _Si quisieras, podría intentar quitarte esa cosa. Parece que ya es algo anticuada comparada con los inhibidores actuales."_

Aunque eso no era verdad, por más que revisaba las especificaciones de su inhibidor, no daba con ninguno que se le pareciera. Habían escondido la habilidad de Enomoto por alguna razón, a tal grado de diseñar algo exclusivamente para él. Todo era demasiado extraño pero, por desgracia, no me quedaba mucho tiempo hasta mi _deadline_ , por lo que debía apresurarme.

Después de eso, Enomoto pareció tomarme mayor confianza, aunque era difícil seguirle la conversación en ocasiones debido al trabajo extra que tenía —como si andar jugando al ciber amigo no fuera suficiente—, de alguna manera, el tiempo pasaba rápido cuando hablábamos.

El día de mi reporte de avance llegó, junto con más dudas sobre el proceso que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo.

—Ya veo, esperábamos que encontraras a ese chico. Su archivo estuvo perdido por varios años pero tal parece que no se equivocaban al decir que eras muy eficiente.

— ¿No habría sido mejor decirme directamente a quién buscaban?

Tenía que ser una maldita broma ¡tanto tiempo invertido en dar con ese tonto!

—Ésto no puede quedar en papel, Fushimi. Evita el uso de su nombre o cualquier dato que pueda relacionarlo con nosotros, de lo contrario, será complicado.

No dejaría de pensar que eran unos idiotas pero, podía entender el por qué habían optado por ese camino. El chico tenía muchos conocidos en internet, vivía con sus padres, sus vecinos eran conscientes de su presencia; sería un problema que se supiera que su desaparición era premeditada.

Miré el reloj en la pared.

Si no me apresuraba, llegaría tarde a mi encuentro con Enomoto.

 **-x-**

Se preguntarán qué hago aquí un año después c8 pues les voy a decir por qué...

Bueno no.

Por fin tuve la tantita madre de actualizar esta historia porque mi amiguis _**Kuross**_ y mi kouhai **_Glosoli_** no me van a dejar morirme hasta que lo termine, bien lindas ellas «3

Me he propuesto terminar las historias que en algún momento la brillante yo publicó sin tener la continuación, así que me espera mucho trabajo por delante x'D

¡Espero les haya gustado! Esto aún no termina 8D (?)


End file.
